x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Black
).]] ).]] Frank Black was a highly skilled criminal investigator within the FBI who had the gift to put himself into the killer's mind and imagine himself as the killer. He had frequent dealings with the Millennium Group after he moved to Seattle, Washington. (MM: "Pilot") He is the son of Henry and Linda Black, the brother of Thomas Black and the father of Jordan Black. :His mother and father were first seen in MM: "Midnight of the Century". His brother only appeared in "Sacrament" but his daughter, Jordan, featured in every episode of ''Millennium.'' Biographical Information Childhood Frank Black was born in Seattle in 1941. (MM: "Pilot", "Midnight of the Century") His mother died in 1946. In the same year, Frank Black became estranged from his father. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") :"Walkabout" and "Goodbye to All That" give Frank Black's birth date as July 21, 1947. However, this is impossible as his mother died in 1946. It is more probable that this is an erroneous birth date. At age 5, in the same year that his mother died, Frank went trick-or-treating with three male friends. (MM: "Midnight of the Century", "The Curse of Frank Black") He was dressed up, as were his child companions, and wore large sunglasses. One of the houses that the boys visited belonged to a Mr. Crocell. It was decided that one boy would go inside the house and would divide whatever he was given with the others, who would wait outside to call the police if he did not return in five minutes. One of Frank's friends apparently selected him by random. However, the boy who chose him first mistakenly selected himself. While Frank gazed mesmerized at Mr. Crocell's house, his friend touched him on the back and claimed that he had been chosen to venture inside the building. When Frank turned to look at his friend, the boy giggled and advised him not to become afraid as he would return. (MM: "The Curse of Frank Black") Seattle Police Officer Frank worked Homicide in Seattle Police Department with Lieutenant Bob Bletcher and the two officers ultimately became friends. (MM: "Pilot") FBI Training and Early Career In 1986, Frank Black moved to Washington, D.C.. There, he joined the Federal Bureau of Investigation and worked on sexual homicide cases for ten years, eventually becoming "a big star at the FBI". During this time, Frank's wife, Catherine, gave birth to a girl who they named Jordan. Because Catherine had been diagnosed as being unable to concieve, Frank considered their daughter as being a miracle. With other FBI agents, Frank investigated a serial killer named Ed Cuffle in Minnesota. The killer would take Polaroids of his victims which he would send to the police. After months of trying to catch Ed Cuffle, the FBI finally did so and he was sent to prison with triple life sentences. A year later, however, Frank was sent a letter with no return address that contained several Polaroids of his wife, Catherine, in various locations. He never discovered who had sent the pictures, but the numbness he had previously experienced concerning the unspeakable cruelty of the crimes he was investigating suddenly became paralyzing fear. He found it almost impossible to leave his house, convinced that he shouldn't go to work when he was incapable of protecting his own family. He also found it extremely difficult to let his daughter out of his sight, aware that her very existence was miraculous. It was reported that investigating sexual homicide cases had pushed Frank into early retirement, although the specific details surrounding the incident were unavailable. (MM: "Pilot") :In the pilot episode, these events are said to have happened "ten years" prior to 1996. Millennium Group Candidate Frank finally managed to overcome his ordeal when a group of men approached him and helped him understand the nature of his ability to put himself into the killer's mind and imagine himself as the killer. These men told him they were from the Millennium Group, a consulting company, and Frank soon began working with them. In 1996, Frank moved back to Seattle with his wife, Catherine, who was also from Seattle, and their daughter, Jordan. Catherine had visited their new home at 1910 Ezekiel Drive before moving there, but Frank had since painted the house yellow. He met their new neighbor, Jack Meredith, and told him that he had returned to Seattle because he wanted to "come home and put some roots down". Frank was also reunited with his old friend, Bob Bletcher, and met Detective Bob Geibelhouse. The detective was aware that Frank had once caught a serial killer named Leon Cole Piggett, who had prepared his victims in a skillet with potatoes and onions before he ate them. Frank worked with Bletcher and Geibelhouse in an attempt to catch a murderer known as the "Frenchman". Millennium Group member Peter Watts introduced himself to Frank during this investigation and provided him with information on the case. One night in the Seattle Public Safety Building, Frank was attacked by the Frenchman. However, he was saved by Lieutenant Bletcher, who shot and killed the murderer. Shortly thereafter, Frank brought a puppy home with him that he gave to his daughter and opened a letter sent to him that contained Polaroids of his wife and daughter in various locations in Seattle. He realized that the person who had previously sent him Polaroids had followed his family while they had relocated. (MM: "Pilot") FBI Consultant Later Life in 1999.]] In late 1999, Frank Black checked himself into the Hartwell Psychiatric Hospital in Woodbridge, Virginia. He initially intended to stay there for thirty days, but eventually ended up living there for several months. In late December of that year, FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully sought Black's help to catch a necromancer. Mulder knew Black only by reputation, as he was considered by many to be the best criminal profiler who attended Quantico. (TXF: "Millennium") Career History * 1966- Seattle Police Department, supervisor Bob Bletcher * 1977- FBI Academy student, instructor Mike Atkins * 1977-1995 FBI Agent, Violent Crimes Section, partners Agents Gilbert, Kane and Dixon * 1996-1999 Millennium Group candidate * 1998-1999 FBI Consultant, Violent Crimes Section, supervisor Assistant Director Andy McClaren, partner Emma Hollis Relationships Family Henry Black Main article: Henry Black Linda Black Main article: Linda Black Thomas Black Main article: Thomas Black Jordan Black Main article: Jordan Black Catherine Black Main article: Catherine Black Colleagues and Mentors Bob Geibelhouse Main article: Bob Geibelhouse Bob Bletcher Main article: Bob Bletcher Peter Watts Main article: Peter Watts Lara Means Main article: Lara Means Andy McClaren Main article: Andy McClaren Emma Hollis Main article: Emma Hollis Enemies Lucy Butler Main article: Lucy Butler Background Information Frank Black was usually played by Lance Henriksen, but A.J. Adamson also appeared as younger versions of the character in the Season 2 Millennium episodes, "The Curse of Frank Black" and "Midnight of the Century", as well as the Season 3 episode, "Seven and One". Additionally, Shaun Toplass played Frank Black aged 14 years old in "The Curse of Frank Black". Appearances * Millennium all episodes except for: ** "Anamnesis" * TXF: ** "Millennium" Black, Frank Black, Frank